As a photographic lens for use with a camera, for example, a catadioptric photographic lens is per se known that is advantageous from the points of view of achieving both satisfactory correction of chromatic aberration and increased compactness. A prior art catadioptric photographic lens is an optical system that includes a concave surface reflecting mirror and a convex surface reflecting mirror arranged along a single optical axis that extends as a straight line, and that is rotationally symmetric with respect to the optical axis (for example, refer to Patent Document #1).